Brave Adventurers' Travels: X and Y
by David Ishihara
Summary: After escaping from Flux's attack on the Last Crusade, Jude travels through Kalos to compete in the Pokemon League and come up with new models for his spyrite research. This will be one journey he'll never forget.
1. A New Journey

In the Kalos region, a pod had landed in the forest outside, and a young man emerged from it.

"So... This is the Kalos region." Jude said, looking around. "Hopefully the locals won't mind my sudden appearance." Jude looks over to Riolu who quips that he's alright as he heads to Aquacorde Town.

"Hey, you there!" Jude heard a voice addressing him. He looked over and saw a group of people, two guys and two girls. "A guy in a lab coat with a Riolu... You're Jude Mathis, aren't you? Professor Sycamore was expecting you." He heard the boy in the bowl cut say. "Come on. Have a seat with us."

Jude sat with the group who decided to introduce themselves.

The blonde ponytail girl introduce the group. "My name is Serena. And this is Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno." Serena said as she motions the girl with brown hair, the bowl cut boy from earlier and the boy in the Vanillite T-shirt. "You're not really from this world, are you? We saw that pod you came out of."

"Not really. I'm from Rieze Maxia." Jude told them. "I know it seems weird, but I came on this journey to find ideas for spyrite models."

"Spyrites? Are they something from your world?" Tierno asked. "That's so cool!"

"But first things first." Trevor said. "You'll need a Pokemon. I know you've already got Riolu, but a starter would be better suited for new Trainers."

"Sounds fair enough." Jude said and Tierno brought in a briefcase with three Pokeballs. "Only three?"

"Oh, that's right! Tierno and I got ours already, so it's just you, Serena, and Shauna."

"Alright." Jude nods, and looks at the three carefully. Between them was the Grass-type Chespin, the Fire-type Fennekin, and the Water-type Froakie. "I'll take...this one." Jude said, motioning to Fennekin, who quipped in happiness.

"I'll take Chespin!" Shauna said.

"That leaves me with Froakie." Serena said.

"Oh, and Jude." Trevor said. "If you're going to look for new spyrite models, you'll have to travel throughout Kalos, so you'll need this." Trevor gives Jude a Pokedex. "This is a device that automatically records data on any and all Pokemon you'll meet."

"This will come pretty handy." Jude said.

After a quick battle with Shauna, in which Jude won due to the type-advantage, Jude had Fennekin healed up and looked towards Santalune Forest. He had his hand to his chest. He knows that this is the first step to a new future for Rieze Maxia and Elympios. "Watch over me... Milla." Jude said as he proceeds to the forest.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	2. Buggin' Out with Viola

As Jude travels through the Santalune Forest, he can only hope that David and Leia made it to Hoenn and Unova alright, as well as wonder if everyone else is alright. Thanks to learning how to catch Pokemon from Serena, Jude was able to catch Bunnelby, Caterpie, Fletchling, and Panpour. Jude's hoping that Vera has a place on the ship to put them all, if it's not destroyed yet.

After making it to Santalune City and restoring his team, Jude heads over to the Gym. From what he was told, the League requires Trainers to win eight Gym Badges. Jude enters the Gym and after sliding down on a rope, lands on a giant spider web. This gives Jude the impression that Gyms have a certain theme based on their type. After traversing this web, he manages to meet the Gym Leader, Viola.

"That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge…" Viola said, observing Jude. "It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym?"

"Um... Yes." Jude answered with a nod.

"Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory… They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!" Viola snapped a shot as she sends out Surskit.

"Go, Fletchling!" Jude said calling out his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" Surskit skated over and struck Fletchling.

Jude knows that Pokemon are a lot like spirits, so he decided to put faith in his Pokemon. "Use Peck!"

Fletchling strikes Surskit, dealing major damage. Fletchling knocked out Surskit with a Quick Attack of its own, and Viola sent out Vivillon. It was a tough battle, but Jude managed to win.

"You and your Pokemon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic! Young Trainer, you… No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Pokemon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola then gave Jude the Bug Badge and a disk. "Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle! Now then, can you zoom in a bit to check out the tent behind me? Take the stairs that you find beyond it, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash! This Gym is only the first. Just seven more to go, but I know that you'll make it!"

Jude nods at this. "Thanks, Viola. I won't let you down!" Jude said as he left the Gym for the next one.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	3. The Power of Mega Evolution

Hello. My name is Jude Mathis. I know you didn't expect me to narrate this, but I prefer to do this so that you won't worry about perspective. Anyway, after arriving in Lumiose City, I finally meet Professor Sycamore in person. After he battled me with the three starters from Kanto, he gave me the opportunity to take one with me. Since I have Fennekin and Panpour, the logical choice would be Bulbasaur. He even gave me a strange stone that he said will become useful once Bulbasaur fully evolves. I've been told that I can't battle the Lumiose Gym Leader yet because of a power outage. So I battled the Cyllage City Gym Leader, Grant for the Cliff Badge. Along the way, I've captured some new Pokemon, and watched as Fennekin and Bulbasaur became Braxien and Ivysaur respectively, along with my Perfect Link Riolu, finally becoming a Lucario. There were also these guys from Team Flare that were up to no good. They kind of reminded me of Exodus for some reason. I am now in Shalour City to face off against Korrina. However, before I could, there was something Professor wanted us to see in the Tower of Mastery.

When Jude walked into the Tower of Mastery, he saw a statue of Lucario, but in a different form. He saw Korrina, who he met earlier in Geosenge Town and Gurkinn, who is also known as the Mega Evolution guru. Soon enough, everyone had arrived.

"There you guys are!" Shauna said.

"It feels like it's been a while since our whole group gathered in one place." Trevor said.

"Yeah, not since Aquacorde Town." Jude said.

"Nah, I'm sure it was Route 7." Tierno said.

"Now, as I'm sure you might've guessed." Gurkinn said. "Korrina here is the Shalour City Gym Leader. So, now would be a good time as any to explain Mega Evolution. You all know by now what Pokemon evolution is, right?"

"Yep!" Shauna said. "If you battle with your Pokemon a lot, they grow stronger and evolve!"

"That's true." Jude said. "Plus, there are Pokemon that evolve with certain items or in certain times of the day."

"Not only that, but some Pokemon evolve through friendship and others in certain places." Serena said.

"Exactly! Marks for all three of you!" Korrina said to Shauna, Jude and Serena. "It's likely that Pokemon evolve in other ways as well! However, Mega Evolution is an Evolution that transcends all other Evolution!"

Gurkinn nods. "Indeed! Mega Evolution is a transformation of Pokemon that were thought to be unable to evolve any further! It's a whole new level of power!"

Trevor thought about this. "So in an Evolutionary line like Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard... Does that mean Charizard will be able to evolve even further?"

"That's right!" Korrina said. "However, not all Pokemon can Mega Evolve."

"Indeed." Gurkinn said. "There's a reason why I used the word 'transformation' a moment ago. Mega Evolution differs from Evolution because it ends after a certain amount of time. In other words, it's a temporary evolution."

"I see." Jude said. "I suppose it would make sense, since transformations don't exactly last long."

"To make Mega Evolution work, you need two items: a Mega Stone for the Pokemon, and the Mega Ring, which has a mysterious stone set in it, for the Trainer. Since Professor Sycamore entrusted each of you with a Pokedex, I would like to give these items to all of you... I'd like to share them with you, but..."

"There's only one Mega Ring, is that correct?"

"Yes, unfortunately. It's a very precious item, which is why my research hasn't gotten anywhere. So, I want all of you to decide among yourselves which one of you will be the one who challenges the Mega Evolution successor."

"I'll pass." Tierno said. "Pokemon battling's not really my scene. So Mega Evolution would be way out of my league."

"Same here." Shauna said. "It really would be a cool memory, and it does look interesting, but..."

"I want to complete the Pokedex first." Trevor said. "If you try to do too much at once, you won't accomplish anything."

"Then that leaves..." Shauna starts.

"Me and Serena." Jude said.

"I wouldn't mind a battle for it." Serena said as she and Jude got into position. "It gives me an opportunity to compete and see who's better. I will master Mega Evolution and set myself apart from other Trainers. I'll also do it for my Pokemon-we've come so far together, and they never stopped believing in me, their Trainer. You and your Pokemon are stronger. I can tell just by looking at you... But I will not lose. No... I'm going to win! So come at me with all you've got, Jude!" Serena said as she sent out a female Meowstic.

"Let's go, Vespiquen!" Jude said as he sent out Vespiquen. Vespiquen was able to take out Meowstic and Absol before being wiped out by Frogadier, who got beaten by Jude's White Flower Floette.

"I can feel the bonds between you and your Pokemon." Serena said, admitting defeat. "Losing is frustrating, but... You will definitely be able to Mega Evolve your Pokemon! I'm sure of it!"

"I agree. That was an excellent battle!" Korrina said. "However, Mega Evolution is just one way to make Pokemon stronger. There are many Trainers who bring out the strength of their Pokemon without Mega Evolution! Jude, come meet me in the Shalour City Gym when you're ready." Korrina leaves for the Gym at that.

"I'm sure the professor will be happy if you master Mega Evolution. That's one way you can show mastery as a Trainer." Serena said.

At the Gym, she was a tough battler, but I managed to defeat her and get the Rumble Badge. But before I could get too the next Gym, Korrina wanted me to come to the top of the Tower of Mastery.

When Jude got to the top of the Tower of Mastery, Korrina was already waiting for her.

"So, you've come. I really love this place, you know. When I'm here with my Pokémon, looking at the wide-open sky above, all worries disappear, and I feel like I can do anything!" Korrina then turns to Jude. "Thanks for coming all the way up here. It was decided that this must be the place where the Mega Ring is handed over. Something about making sure we never forget to set our sights as high as the sky. And here it is-your very own Mega Ring! It's in the shape of a bracelet, so it's super easy to wear!" Korrina gives the Mega Ring to Jude, who puts it on his left wrist. "Give your Pokémon the right Mega Stone, and try battling with it! Your Pokémon will surely answer the call of the Mega Ring! Say, you have a Lucario of your own, right?"

Jude nods at this. "Yes, I do. I actually came to Kalos with him as a Riolu."

"So, you must already share a deep bond with him. Would you mind using him against my Lucario? A Lucario-on-Lucario battle! It will be nothing short of riveting. They both have Lucarionite in hand! How about we get this show on the road?"

Jude and his Lucario get into stance at this. "Yeah. I'm up to the challenge!"

"I can feel your Lucario's passion. Perhaps it's just that it doesn't want to lose to the other Lucario, but it may be that it's just on the same wavelength as you..." Korrina closes her eyes for a moment. "Are you ready, Lucario?" Korrina's Lucario nods at this. "Let's give it all we've got!" Korrina activates her Mega Glove at that.

Jude nods and presses on the Mega Ring. "Our will...and choices...shall carry on! Now and forever! Now, Mega Evolve!" A light pulsates from both Lucario as they change form.

The two Mega Lucario come up and use Power-Up Punch on each other. Just when they were evenly matched, Korrina's Lucario goes down.

Both Lucario revert and Jude's Lucario helps Korrina's Lucario back up. "What an explosive battle!" Korrina said. "I could tell that both Mega Lucario didn't hold anything back! With strong bonds like that, you shouldn't have any trouble triggering your Pokémon's Mega Evolution! Jude, I can tell that the bond you share with your Lucario transcends even worlds. As long as Pokémon and Trainers have the kindness to care for each other and give each other courage, the world will be full of smiles!"

Jude nods at this. "That's a lesson to take to heart."

"Well, see you, Jude. Hope you beat the Pokémon League!" Korrina and Jude wave good-bye to each other as he leaves with his Lucario for the next Gym.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	4. Lysandre's Last Stand

On my journey throughout the Kalos region, we've had more run-ins with Team Flare, along with facing the Coumarine City Gym Leader Ramos, going back to Lumiose to face Clemont, battling the Fairy-type Gym Leader Valerie, and now I have just beaten the Gym Leader of Anistar City, Olympia, who decided to give me a few choice words.

"I can see it, young Mathis." Olympia said in a mystical manner. "A great battle against the one beyond the mirror."

"You're referring to Dark Meta Knight, right?" Jude asked.

"Yes. Your friends will be locked in a battle that would shake the entire universe. The key to defeating this enemy is a blade once belonging to the guardian deity of Tokyo."

"Guardian deity of Tokyo? Maybe David would know something..." Jude makes a mental note to ask him when they meet in Sinnoh. "Thank you. I'll be sure to let him know when I see him again."

"Young Mathis, your spyrite research will become a breakthrough in the future of the universe. No matter what path you walk, do not stray from your research."

After leaving the Anistar City Gym, there were some shocking discoveries. One, Lysandre, who we've met in Lumiose City, is the leader of Team Flare. Two, Lysandre plans to 'preserve the world's beauty' by committing genocide with an ancient weapon hidden in Geosenge Town, and three, he's using Kalos' Legendary Pokemon as a power source! After seeing the weapon appear, I head over to their lab in Geosenge Town, where I see the two Legendary Pokemon in question appearing from the machine.

A blue deer with rainbow antlers descends. This Pokemon was Xerneas.

A red bird fly above Xerneas, This was Yveltal.

"So... You've come." Xerneas said telepathically.

"Is this...telepathy?" Jude asked.

"Yes. It is how we Legendaries communicate. As well as certain Bug, Psychic, and Ghost types." Yveltal said.

"Now, Jude Mathis of Rieze Maxia. You must make a choice. Before the man known as Lysandre returns, you must make a choice on which of us to accompany you." Xerneas said.

"Isn't this choice kind of harsh? I mean, there are rumors of Shadow Pokemon going around." Jude said.

"It's true." Yveltal said. "Whichever of us you don't pick, might end up becoming a Shadow Pokemon later on, provided Cipher manages to detain them."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Yveltal's right." Xerneas said. "Legendary Pokemon take a longer time for Trainers to capture than most others, unless they have a Master Ball like you got from the Pokeball Factory earlier. It's safe to say that it will take a lot more effort to turn Legendaries into Shadow Pokemon as well."

Jude knows that Legendary Pokemon are very powerful, so he's certain that whoever he didn't choose will be able to hold their own, but will be a tough challenge for whoever attempts to purify them, should they fall into Cipher's hands. Nonetheless, Jude made his decision. "Yveltal seems to be the most prime candidate for a Shadow Pokemon. It might be best I take him."

Xerneas tried to protest, but sees Jude's reasoning. "I... I understand. If Cipher captures Yveltal, the damage they cause will be immeasurable. It would be better if he's kept out of their hands."

"Xerneas..." Yveltal couldn't help but feel something for his rival. Was it concern?

"Be careful, Xerneas." Jude said.

"You as well. Hopefully, the next time we meet, I won't be under Cipher's control." Xerneas said as she leaps out from the hole that was made when the Legendaries awakened.

"So, Yveltal. You ready?"

"Are you sure about this, Jude?" Yveltal asks.

"Yes, I am certain." Jude said with a nod. "I know I'm risking a lot with the Destruction Pokemon, but..."

"Not another word, I can sense that your heart is pure. You really are a do-gooder."

Jude laughs at this. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Jude tossed the Master Ball and watched Yveltal go in.

It was at that moment that Lysandre came in and tried to take Yveltal back, I've fought my hardest and eventually it was down to my Lucario and his Gyrados.

"Lysandre... Don't you understand the depths of what you're doing?" Jude asked him.

"Humans are selfish creatures, always wanting the best for themselves." Lysandre said.

"That may be true, but not all humans are that way. There are some of us that treasure the bonds we share, and it's because of that that we are able to change the world for the better."

"Do you really believe that? Just look at Bisley Bakur. He wanted to create a universe solely for humans. And your spyrite technology. Do you really honestly believe that humans will appreciate such a thing?"

"I do, and that is why I'm willing to fight for that purpose!" Jude then takes out his Mega Ring. "Our will...our choices...shall carry on! Now and forever! Now, Mega Evolve!" Jude presses his Mega Ring, causing Lucario to Mega Evolve. Lysandre does the same with his Gyrados. It was a tough battle, but eventually, Jude won and Lysandre's visor was blown off to the floor.

"It's over..." Lysandre mutters to himself. "Fools with no vision will continue to befoul this beautiful world. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the remaining scraps of hope..."

Shauna decides to speak up. "Know what I think? Even if there's only a little bit of something, it's still best to share it."

"She's right, Lysandre." Jude said. "You managed to achieve Mega Evolution with Gyrados. That has to at least be worth something."

"The Legendary Pokémon are gone, so you can't use the Ultimate Weapon anymore, right?" Serena asked. "You don't have to worry about the future all by yourself. I think everyone should work together to create a better, beautiful world." Jude nods at this, knowing that's what Milla would've wanted.

Lysandre, however, had a different perspective. "If that were possible, all wars would have ended long ago! I can only see one future! One where selfish, foolish humans think of nothing but themselves and steal more and more from one another... It's a tragic future!"

"But it doesn't mean it has to be that way." Jude said.

"The original purpose of this device was to bring a Pokémon back to life. But the ancient king from 3,000 years ago turned it into this Ultimate Weapon... When the Legendary Pokémon awakened, they took back much of their energy-their power-that had been sent to the Ultimate Weapon. There's not much power left... But there IS enough to use it once..."

"Use it once? What are you trying to do?!"

Lysandre raised his fist to the sky. "Jude, Sycamore's pupils... The Ultimate Weapon is a flower that bloomed to no avail... Just like me... But this ends here! I will show you what its remaining power can do!"

"That's not good..." Serena mutters. "Jude, Shauna! We have to get out of here!"

The three of them managed to escape before the weapon fired, causing a beam to fire into the sky and come back down, causing the weapon to descend and leave a huge crater.

"Is everyone alright?" Jude asked everyone outside.

"I am." Serena said. "How about you, Tierno?"

"Yep! As you can see, we're doing great! Thanks for asking!" Tierno said, as excited as ever. "We worked together to save the Pokémon connected to the stones on Route 10! I mostly left battling Team Flare to Sina and Dexio, though..." Tierno was referring to the two individuals standing with the group, who are Professor Sycamore's assistants.

"Who are these Sina and Dexio you speak of?" The girl, revealed to be Sina asked. "We're the masked heroes!"

Jude chuckled at the attempted cover-up. "You can drop the façade now. We know it's you."

Sina blushed in embarrassment. "Just... just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Dexio walked up. "Don't worry about it, guys. We were all doing the best we could to stop Team Flare's plans. Also, we managed to destroy the machine in Lysandre's lab that was spying on people's Holo Caster transmissions."

"So, does that mean we don't have to worry about Team Flare anymore?" Trevor asked. "Now I can go back to filling my Pokedex!"

"So...it's finally over, right? We can go back to our adventure, right?!" Shauna asked. "Let's go back to Anistar City and start over from where we left off!" The group followed Shauna until Serena stopped.

"Thank you, Jude." Serena said. "I have so much respect for you as a friend. It's because I respect you that I want to beat you in battle as your rival! I really mean it!" Serena left for Anistar City at that.

Jude chuckles to himself. "Looks like things are starting to look up here in Kalos." Jude then looked at his badge case. "Just one badge left before I face the Pokémon League. I know that I'll make it because the Brave Adventurers believe in me. And because...I've got you...Milla." Jude said as he leaves for the final Gym.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	5. Pokemon League and AZ

After obtaining the last badge from Wulfric, the Ice-type Gym Leader of Snowbelle City, I made my way through Victory Road, and reached the Pokémon League. There, I've met the strongest Trainers in the region. Kalos' Elite Four!

Jude entered the first room, where his Simipour pitted against Malva's Talonflame.

"You're skilled, young Mathis." Malva said. "I can see how you managed to defeat Team Flare."

"It wasn't just me." Jude said. "I was only able to accomplish that because of the bonds I share with my Pokémon."

"I see. Then let's see how strong those bonds really are."

The two clashed and the screen shifted to Jude using Venasaur against Siebold's Barbaracle.

"Answer me this." Siebold said. "Do you consider Pokémon battling an art?"

"That's highly subjective matter, but in its own way, yes."

"A great answer." Siebold smiles at that. "You see, cooking is a type of art that disappears as soon as it's completed. Pokémon battles are not that different. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences-that is truly artful!"

The screen shifts again, now showing Jude's Garchomp facing Wikstrom's Aegislash.

"Your heart is pure and your strength is noble." Wikstrom said. "This will be a most honorable battle."

"I have a feeling I'll enjoy it as well."

"Then prepare yourself! En garde!"

The screen shifts again. This time, Jude's Abomasnow has just defeated Drasna's Noivern.

"So it seems I have lost." Drasna said. "You're a skilled Trainer, Jude."

"Well, I couldn't take all the credit." Jude said humbly.

"Well, regardless, you have defeated all four of us, that means all that's left is the Champion! I'll be rooting for you!"

Jude stepped into the glowing circle in the main hall, which transports him to the Champion's chamber, where he met Diantha.

"I kind of figured it would be you." Jude said.

"Indeed. I've grown an interest in you ever since we first met back in Lumiose City." Diantha said. "For you see, you have real potential, and not just from your spyrite research. You were the one who defeated Team Flare, after all. I couldn't thank you enough." Diantha gave a more determined look. "Now, show me what you and your Pokémon are capable of, now that I know exactly what it is you've done already!"

Jude nods and gets his first Pokémon ready.

{Cue- Pokémon X and Y- Battle! Diantha!}

"Go, Hawlucha!" Diantha called.

"Magneton!" Jude called.

"Flying Press!"

"Electro Ball!"

The battle raged on, with neither side giving the other any quarter, until Jude's Magneton was defeated by Diantha's Mega Gardevoir.

"I can see how you gained your Champion title." Jude said in modesty. "But this battle is not over yet." Jude gets out his last Pokémon.

"Down to your last one. Let's see if it holds up."

Jude nods and sends out Lucario, then Mega evolves it.

"It all comes down to this." Jude said as they both charge up for one last attack. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere and Gardevoir fired a Moonblast. When the two attacks collided, the smoke faded out after a few seconds to show the two Pokémon panting heavily. After a minute, Mega Gardevoir reverts and collapses.

"Witnessing the noble spirits of you and your Pokémon has touched my heart." Diantha said as she went to check on Gardevoir. After Gardevoir confirmed that she's alright, tears flow from Diantha's face. "I-I'm so choked up that it's hard to know what to say, but I... I... I'm just so glad that I was good enough to be the Champion... After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokémon! Now I understand just why dear Augustine-that's Professor Sycamore to you-said he had to get everything ready for the new Champion!"

"I do admit, it is a bit strange. From the very beginning, it was almost as though he knew that I would be here."

"He'll be waiting for us in Lumiose City, but before I take you there... My dear Jude, would you mind coming this way with me?" Diantha led Jude into a chamber with a console at the end of it. "Here we are! I'm so glad to welcome you in. This grand chamber is where you enter the Kalos region's Hall of Fame. This is where Pokémon Trainers will live on forever, remembered always for giving their all in the Pokémon League and for the glory and light that they shared with all. Come, Jude... Your love for your Pokémon… And the way that those Pokémon gave everything they had in battle for you… We'll record them all right here for eternity."

Jude placed the Pokeballs in the console and the picture showed him along with Magneton, Venasaur, Abomasnow, Simipour, Garchomp, and of course, Lucario.

A few days later, there was a parade in Lumiose City where Jude, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were honored as heroes for stopping Team Flare. During the festivities, a man known as AZ, whom Jude met earlier in the labs, walked up to him.

"Battle with me." AZ tells Jude. "I want to know what a "Trainer" is."

"If you say so." Jude said. "I hope you're ready!"

As Jude battled AZ, he thought back to the legend he was told back in the lab.

"Long ago, there was a man and a Pokemon he loved very much. However, when an age of war erupted, the man's dear Pokemon was sent to the battlefield. Years later, he was given a tiny box. No matter what it took, he wanted to bring his Pokemon back. So, he built a machine to give it life, and brought back his beloved Pokemon. The Pokemon returned to the living through the power of eternal life. However, the man had suffered too much, and his rage still had not subsided. He could not forgive the world that had hurt the Pokemon, so he took the machine and turned it into the Ultimate Weapon. The man became a bringer of destruction...and... he ended the war. The Pokemon that was given life must've known...that the lives of many Pokemon were taken to restore its life. The Pokemon that had returned to life left the man. And now he continues to wander eternally, still searching for his Pokemon."

Even as he battled him, Jude still couldn't believe AZ was the same man from that story. Jude's Abomasnow felt the final blow on AZ's Golurk, and he returned it to its Pokeball. "Thank you very much for battling with me. Now I finally feel free… Free from the part of me mired in sorrow-the part of me that built the ultimate weapon…"

"I'm glad I could be of help." Jude told him. "I have a friend of mine that's wracked in guilt for her actions, too." Jude was referring to Sectonia, and he hoped that she was alright.

"Well, I hope you can free her from her sorrow as well." A light shines on the two and a blue Floette with a red flower descends to AZ's hands as he sheds tears of happiness. "Oh, Floette... It's been 3,000 years..."

"So that Floette was the Pokemon that he sought after so long..." Jude thought out loud.

Professor Sycamore walked up to Jude. "His Pokemon was waiting all this time... Waiting for him to return to the man he was. The man who loved Pokémon with all his heart."

Jude smiled. "Well, I'm happy for him. And now thanks to him, I'm willing to help Sectonia defeat Dark Meta Knight and free her from her sorrow."

"Seems like a tall order, but I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Professor. That really means a lot."

After the parade has ended, Jude returns to the pod and heads off.

"AZ is a lot like Sectonia..." Jude mutters to himself. "He felt regret for what he had done. And now, I'll do what I can to help her." Jude looks up to the sky as he takes off, concerned for David and Leia, but he knows they'll be alright as he goes back to his thoughts on helping Sectonia with her plight. "When we face Dark Meta Knight, she'll need your strength more than ever, Ludger..."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


End file.
